


Ease My Mind

by literarykat



Series: Supercorp One-Shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Just gals being pals, Oh whale, bubble baths, idk where my mind thought up this idea, should i be doing uni homework? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarykat/pseuds/literarykat
Summary: Just two soft gays and a bubble bath. For reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look I was thinking of how cute it would be for Lena and Kara to be in a bubble bath together then I thought about that one scene™ in batman v superman with clois and boom here we are. I'm sorry (but rlly not). Leave a comment/kudos maybe?

“Lena?”

“In here, darling!” Lena pulled her legs up to her chin, wrapping her arms around her shins. She was up to her neck in lavender smelling bath water, white bubbles coating the top layer of the water and her shoulders. Her hair was up in its usual tight bun, so she didn't have to get it wet. 

Kara came into the large open bathroom, wearing the usual soft smile and faint blush that always, no matter how many times Lena saw it, made the L Corp CEO’s heart beat just a little faster. The blonde reporter was wearing a knit gray sweater and straight legged slacks, her hair up in a ponytail, glasses somewhat askew. Lena gave her a lopsided smirk, knowing by both her windblown appearance and not having heard the lock on the door, Kara must’ve flown in. “Isn’t it getting a little risky, flying in as Kara and leaving as Supergirl?”

“Mmmm, maybe,” Kara mused. She had something behind her back. Lena leaned back slightly, trying to sneak a peek. 

“Those for me, Miss Danvers?” 

“I can’t keep anything from you.” Kara pouted, but nonetheless produced what was behind her back. A bouquet of plumerias. Lena tilted her head slightly, smile growing. “I know today was long and rough, not that I was listening in!! But… I had a hunch when you told me you’d be leaving the office early tonight and invited me over for dinner and possibly staying the night and I just… wanted to do something nice for you.” Kara finished with a huff, realizing she was starting to ramble.

Lena didn’t say anything. She secretly loved when the Kryptonian rambled on. She beckoned Kara over with her finger and the girl happily obliged, first setting the plumerias on the small table behind the tub before setting her knees down against the hardwood floor. She leaned her arms against the side of the porcelain tub, resting her chin against her forearms and looking at Lena with the most adoring face ever.

“I don’t deserve you,” Lena mumbled, drawing Kara in for a quick kiss. She knew Kara could hear her heartbeat getting faster, could probably feel her breath quickening when they pulled away. But she never showed it, polite and beautiful as always.

“You don’t deserve whatever the jerks at your meetings did to you.” Kara averted Lena’s attempt at putting herself down. “How was your day?” she gingerly let one hand snake out to rub at the spot between Lena’s shoulder blades. Lena let out a rather indecent noise and moved closer to Kara.

“It was horrendous. It always is, but today was worse than usual. I had meetings back to back, then a conference call at noon--”

“You didn’t have lunch?” Kara cut in and then her head thumped a bit too hard against Lena’s shoulder when she realized she had butt in. The two giggled and Lena rolled her eyes.

“Unlike you, girl of steel, I don’t have to eat 10,000 calories a day. I’m fine. Anyways, the conference call really did it for me. The man on the other end of the line was awful. He kept interrupting me when I made my pitch on eco-friendly projects in National City and then decided in the end I wasn’t worth his time. _‘Apologies Ms. Luthor but we have ah more important matters at hand, none of which involve working with some sort of green thumb social justice warrior--’_ ”

“He _didn’t!_ That doesn’t even make any sense!” Kara yelled and her voice echoed off the clean white walls. Lena laughed, her head going back and fitting nicely against Kara’s shoulder. 

“Oh, but he did.” She chewed at her bottom lip, staring ahead at the blank wall. “He was a dick, I’ve already forgotten who he even works for. His loss.” 

Kara nodded and kissed behind Lena’s ear. “What else?”

Lena sighed and went on about her afternoon presentation that ended quite abruptly because no one actually showed for it. “No warnings in advance, no apologies for not coming… I emailed everyone who was supposed to come but I haven’t heard from them at all.” her voice broke towards the end and Kara pulled her just a little closer. At least, as close as the two could get with a tub between them.

“They obviously don’t understand how important it was for them to come then, if they can just brush aside your presentation. Your presentation was brilliant, Lena, you’ve been rehearsing it with me every night for the past two weeks and _Rao_ , I wish they realized how stupid they were for ditching you. Their loss though right? Because you’re smart and they missed out on hearing a wonderfully executed--”

“Kara, Kara, please stop.” Lena whispered. Kara glanced down at Lena, noticing the way the woman’s eyes are brimming with tears. She frowned. 

“They missed it because…”

“Yeah. Yes. Wherever your head is going with that one, I’m sure you’re right.” Lena breathed, crossing her arms over her chest. _Because Lena is a Luthor._ Kara thought sadly. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered, kissing the top of Lena’s head. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Lena replied.

It grew quiet between them. Kara waited until she heard Lena’s heart rate normal out before taking her hand away from Lena’s shoulders and standing up. Lena turned back to her original position, back against the end of the tub. “Kara?”

Kara quickly put her own hair up in a bun with an extra hair tie on her hand. She kicked off her shoes and gave Lena a wry smile. “I’m joining.”

“Kara! You’re going to overflow the tub-- and _get your clothes wet!_ ” Lena shrieked, laughing as Kara placed her hands on either side of the tub and hauled herself in. No matter how slowly she let herself down into the bubble bath, the water spilled out of the tub. 

“Kara Danvers I swear to god!” Lena was a mess now, hand over her mouth as she watched Kara sit in the water, bubbles clinging to her neck and chin, nice clothes now soaked. “I was trying to enjoy some peaceful bathing!”

“Mhm.” Kara’s smile only grew. Lena calmed herself down, her laugh dying in her throat as she stared at the woman in front of her. 

Kara Danvers was _all hers_. This woman, alien, _wonder of the world_ , was the person she could call hers. Suddenly Lena wanted to say everything she could to Kara, but her feelings weren’t translatable just yet. She had no idea how to say it, to say everything she was thinking. 

Because Kara had come into her life like a meteor. One that brought happiness and fulfillment and pure joy. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve the beautiful reporter in front of her, to have Kara decide that Lena was someone she’d pursue and like and be in a relationship with, but she was not complaining. She had made the first move months ago, asking Kara out to dinner. She didn’t think Kara would say yes. But she did and it made Lena the happiest person she had been since.. Well since forever it felt like. And when she first kissed Kara, it felt magical. Not weeks later, Kara came out to her as Supergirl and Lena had known _she had always known_ but the fact Kara trusted her enough with that information made Lena feel wanted. She didn’t want to let that go. Lena hadn’t let that go for the past seven months and now, in this moment, staring at Kara, sweet smiley Kara with her glasses slipping down her nose right now and the strands of blonde hair coming out of her bun, her biceps showing through her soaked sweater and her neck sprinkled with bubbles, she knew she never wanted to let that go in the future. She…

“I love you,” Lena blurted out, voice softer than usual. Kara’s smile fell but only slightly.

“Really?” the Kryptonian was shocked.

Lena’s eyebrow raised. “Well, that was not the response I was bracing myself for.” 

Kara laughed, shaking her head, her blush rising yet again. “No, no, _Lena._ ” the Luthor’s name left Kara’s mouth like a prayer. Kara pushed herself forward, the water once again sloshing in her wake. Lena lifted her head up quickly.

“Watch it!” she laughed. Kara’s knees pressed against her own and despite herself, Lena shivered. 

Kara leaned forward and rested her forehead against Lena’s. “I love you, too.” 

Lena’s shoulders fell in relief. Kara giggled, noticing. “ _Rao_ , Lena, I love you so much.”

The raven haired woman felt as if she was going to cry from joy. It really had been a stressful day. Kara’s hands remained glued to the edge of the tub to steady herself. She pressed a kiss to Lena’s nose, glasses scraping against Lena’s eyebrow.

“Take these _off_.” Lena huffed, grabbing Kara’s glasses and placing them on the table behind her. Her hands came back to cup Kara’s jaw and bring her lips to hers. Kara moaned, hovering above Lena as the woman sat back comfortably and stretched her legs out. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Kara asked when they parted. Lena stared up at her with a smile. 

“Much. Now come here.” She pulled Kara back down to kiss her again. By now, the water was running cold and most of the bubbles were gone, but Lena could care less. Her hands left Kara’s face to travel down her neck, her chest, and then crawl back up under the hem of Kara’s sweater to bare skin. Kara’s abs twitched under Lena’s black nails. “Ticklish much?” Lena breathed as she pulled back for a second. 

“You know I am,” Kara said, eyes dark. Lena hummed, bringing her lips to Kara’s neck and sucking gently at the pulse point she knew made the girl of steel squirm. 

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Lena said between kisses. Kara nodded her head, sitting back slightly and grabbing the end of her sweater. She took it off in one swift motion, tossing it to the side and coming right back down to meet Lena’s mouth. Lena smiled, satisfied, her hands pressing against Kara’s back before raking her fingernails down, knowing she wouldn’t leave a mark no matter how hard she tried.

Kara arched into her hands, her own staying rather politely on the edge of the tub yet again. Lena didn’t push, even if she so badly wanted to. She allowed herself to just enjoy the feeling of Kara’s muscles moving beneath her hands as Kara deepened the kiss, biting Lena’s lower lip.

Finally, much to Lena’s pleasure, Kara removed one of her hands from the edge of the tub to rest against her hip. Her thumb made slow circles against Lena’s pale skin. Lena shuddered, content to stay like that forever.

But forever with _Supergirl_ wasn’t something that happened. Kara was forced to pull back when her phone began ringing in the other room. Lena let her hands fall to Kara’s pants, playing with the elastic band. “Someone needs you,” she sighed.

“Yes,” Kara seemed to be in a trance. She glanced at the doorway of the bathroom, but her eyes for the most part remained locked on Lena’s. “You need me.”

Lena laughed. “Cocky had that come from someone else… but endearing coming from you, my love.” she sat up, shivering when her cold shoulders met colder air. Kara blinked slowly, eyebrows furrowed.

“Lena--”

“Kara, go,” Lena knew she could never keep Kara away from saving people. Kara would never forgive herself and frankly, Lena wouldn’t be able to shake that guilt ever. “As much as I would love to continue this, that isn’t in the cards for tonight. The world needs someone in a bright red cape.” She pulled herself out of the tub, feeling Kara’s eyes unashamedly trail down her body. “I can wait for Kara Danvers later, when she brings me dinner from my favorite Italian restaurant on Fifth Street and can settle down for a movie.” 

Kara’s smile warmed Lena up when she turned back around. “Deal.” she followed after Lena, blushing when all she managed to do was slosh even more water out of the tub. Lena clicked her tongue, shaking her head but ultimately smiling at the situation. Kara gave her a ' _I’m sorry'_ look before putting back on her dripping wet sweater. “We should take bubble baths more often,” Kara chuckled. Lena smirked.

“You would like that,” she teased, handing Kara her glasses. The blonde looked absolutely ridiculous, but she liked the look on her. Because it was one only she would get to see. 

“That is why I suggested we do it more often, Lena. Rao, keep up!”

Lena laughed and shook her head, allowing Kara to wrap a towel around her. “Mmm. It was my bubble bath first. I took it to relax.”

“And it was better with me there, admit it.” Kara stepped back, hands on her hips. Outside of the blue suit, it was the most un-Kara-like pose and even now, Lena couldn’t help but laugh at how forced it looked. 

“I don’t think I’ll give you the pleasure of an answer to that. But,” Lena took the necessary steps to be back in the comfort and warmth of Kara, “we should do that more often. On one condition.”

“More bubbles?” Kara tilted her head.

“Less water, so you aren’t making so much of a mess in my bathroom!”


End file.
